


The Quiet Game

by PrettySami



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Ringabel shush, come swaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/pseuds/PrettySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Bravely Default kink meme! </p><p>Per Anon's request:<br/><i> I would really love to see some Ringabel/Tiz. Preferably something shippy, but really anything with Ringabel and Tiz is fine. pls and thank.</i></p><p>Where is all the Tizbel smut? You oughta be ashamed fandom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Game

Tiz exhaled loudly in the dark room. He knew full well that Edea and Anges lay fast asleep nearby but he couldn’t help it. Whatever Ringabel was doing with his mouth was driving the young man insane. He could feel fingers on his hips, digging into him slowly as he squirmed and moaned quietly. His own fingers balled in the quilt and he turned his flushed face this way and that. He wanted to stop the blonde but squeezing his thighs together only caused him to redouble his efforts. 

 

Finally, with a wet, muffled pop Ringabel’s flushed face pushed itself out from under the bedclothes. He was on all fours over Tiz and panting lightly. “You have to be quiet or you’ll wake the girls,” he whispered, leaning down. And just how was he supposed to do that? Even the brush of Ringabel’s lips on the shell of Tiz’s ear was making him want to thrust upwards eagerly. He nearly did as much and Ringabel couldn’t stifle his chuckle. Tiz did not frown and he definitely did not pout at the reaction. He did, however, lean up to place a very chaste kiss on his friend’s lips. Ringabel blew out a breath and reached down to grip his and Tiz’s cocks together. He’d coated the other boy’s member in saliva and they slid together slickly. Tiz opened his mouth in what would’ve been a heady groan if Ringabel hadn’t closed their lips together.   

 

He eased his tongue into the sandy haired youth’s mouth, tasting him thoroughly. Tiz could feel his completion nearing but tried his best to hold back, for it seemed they’d only just started. And he really wanted to try putting his mouth on Ringabel this time…   

 

“R-ringabel, wait,” he panted. “I- I wanna make you feel good too… I wanna try that thing…with my mouth.” He looked away after making the confession, feeling shy.   

 

Ringabel sat back on his heels and said nothing, staring down at Tiz. In reality, he should be exercising some sort of caution. The bed was right next to the window and moonlight streamed in illuminating Ringabel’s bare chest, blue eyes, and ruffled blonde hair. They were both quite naked and the girls were so close by... But after one last lazy pump of both their cocks he released them and lowered himself down on one side of Tiz nudging him so he’d move to sit up. Tiz crawled between his friend’s legs nervously, and tried to comb his hair with his fingers in some direction or other. Ringabel put his arms behind his head and smiled his sly smile. But when Tiz moved to pull the quilt up and cover what he was doing Ringabel stopped him. Hazel eyes met brown ones and Ringabel mouthed, ‘I want to see you.’ Tiz’s blush spread to his chest and he felt something akin to stage fright as he scooted back and leaned forward.   

 

He swallowed as he took in the sheer size of it. The slick length lay across the young man’s hip in a most tantalizing way. A single bead of precome glistened at the tip and it throbbed slightly when Tiz lifted it. He looked up again at Ringabel to make sure everything was ok. But instead of the cocky grin to which he’d become accustomed, he was met with half-lidded open mouthed lust. Tiz’s eyes widened. All he’d done was take him in hand. He returned task and poked out his tongue to curiously lick a stripe up the tanned flesh. He tasted like their mixed scents and Ringabel uttered a little cry.   

 

Throughout all their exploits Ringabel had been the most controlled and definitely the most quiet. Tiz had always assumed it was due to his vast experience. Even their first encounter was pretty harmless. It all began one night when Ringabel found Tiz wandering the streets while they were staying in Florem. They were talking and the loss of Tiz’s hometown had come up. Seeing tears in his eyes, Ringabel pulled his friend into an embrace. He whispered that everything would be alright and the rebuilding of Norende was already coming along smoothly. Then he got rid of the tears the only way he knew how; he kissed them away. Tiz was, of course taken aback but he was so tired and it was so nice to be able to have someone take care of him for a change… The kisses went from his cheek to his neck, and when had Ringabel’s hands gone to rest on his hips? Tiz hiccupped when he felt the wet swipe of a tongue and the rest, as they say, is history.   

 

But through it all Ringabel had always been a somewhat silent lover. Tiz, on the other hand, was always the one nearly waking the girls. It dawned on him too, that it may be because Ringabel always took the lead. But now with Tiz’s gentle innocent eyes and sweet prodding tongue trained on his dripping cock… Ringabel couldn’t help but vocalize his longing.   

 

The teen stopped abruptly when he heard the sound. Ringabel’s face reddened as he nodded for the younger boy to continue. Tiz lapped at him once again and on his third lick, he decided to take the tip into his mouth. The salty bitterness of precome wasn’t overly pleasant but he wasn’t deterred.   

 

He took as much of Ringabel as he dared into his warm wet mouth. He could make out the sound of erratic breaths over his own quiet suckling. He decided to take a break then, and dragged his tongue over the inside of Ringabel’s muscular thighs. The blonde expelled a huff of what could’ve been laughter if it weren’t followed by a moan. Did that tickle? It wouldn’t do to have him laughing, he might wake the girls. So Tiz turned his attention to Ringabel’s balls. The skin was pulled so tight that he couldn’t help but want to touch and taste. He held Ringabel’s cock away while he toyed with the sensitive flesh and felt his cheeks burn when Ringabel made a strangled sound of pleasure. A shift in the bedding caused Tiz to raise his head.  

 

Ringabel was a mess. He’d propped himself up on his elbows and was staring hungrily at Tiz. His lips were slightly parted and a fine sheen of sweat was on his brow. Tiz gulped and stared. He held his gaze as he swallowed the head again. Ringabel tilted back his white blonde head and made a sound like a man close to death. He made to reach for his swollen manhood but Tiz crammed as much of it into his mouth as he could, gripping the base so there was nothing to hold on to.   

 

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and Tiz knew he wanted to come. They hadn’t taken care to bring a cloth or towel to bed with them though. So the brunette eased off of the straining length, lips still connected by strings of saliva, and mouthed silently, _Where?_   

Ringabel replied with his voice barely above a whisper, “Your mouth.” and pointed to his own.   

 

Tiz felt heat rush to his face at the request. Now, to be fair Ringabel would always lap up whatever Tiz had to give and the boy would turn his face away in humiliation. But he’d also try and peek through his lashes at Ringabel’s sticky lips and flushed face. And really if he was going to do this, he shouldn’t do it halfway. The brunette motioned that it was difficult to stroke his friend from this angle so Ringabel palmed his own cock. Tiz repositioned himself so that his arms were over his friend’s thighs and his hands rested on either side of his torso. He tilted his head back a little so that he had to practically be _fed_ Ringabel’s cock. The sight alone was making it more and more difficult to hold back and the blonde’s hips jerked minutely.   

 

Tiz gave a look that he hoped said _it’s ok_ and Ringabel nodded, understanding. He lifted his hips repeatedly, working out a rhythm. Tiz glanced up and wondered if this is how he looked when the older boy had his lips around him. Ringabel’s chest rose and fell with restrained enthusiasm. His nipples were hardened and pointed skyward and his body seemed to quiver with anticipation. In truth he probably could’ve been a little rougher, goodness knows they’d been through worse, but he kept up with the slow yet deep thrusts. His mouth hung open in silent bliss and Tiz could only hope it would _stay_ slient. But no, his climax snuck up on him and he didn’t even have the chance to warn dear Tiz before he came, messy and excessive, down the boy’s throat. The accompanying sound was loud and may have awakened the entire city in addition to the girls.   

 

Tiz swallowed what he could and the rest oozed out the sides of his mouth. Ringabel sat up suddenly, pulled the brunette to his knees, and pressed their mouths together consequences (in this case—a mouth full of his own come) be damned. He could taste himself on Tiz’s tongue as he reached for the boy’s own neglected need. His kisses turned noisy sloppy, coupled with moans and cries as Ringabel jerked him mercilessly, almost rushing him to his end. By some miracle the mess stayed between them and the pair lay down together, hugging fiercely. Ringabel planted little kisses all over Tiz’s cheeks between pants and sighs. “That was…fantastic Tiz, I…” he whispered, trailing off sleepily. Tiz nodded against RIngabel’s collarbone. They’d have to wake up early to get back into their proper beds and all things considered, maybe they shouldn't share a room with the girls anymore.


End file.
